


Family Recipe

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Jared Padalecki, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jared, Teacher Jensen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: He’s not stalking him. It may sound like he is, but he isn’t. This is a small town, and a pregnant man isn’t something you see on a regular basis. In big cities, sure enough. But here? Last time he saw one was when he was in third grade, and the guy didn’t even stay.





	Family Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by @debivc78

Jensen waits patiently, his eyes glued on the timer on his phone. Twelve more seconds. It feels like an eternity, the soft and appealing smell spreading through the room and making his stomach growl in excitement.

This is why he loves Sunday. There’s no rush, no place to go, no little voice in his head telling him that he’s gonna be late. No, on Sunday, he can take as much time as he wants to shower, read, go jogging and cook.

When he was in his twenties, he absolutely hated cooking. There was nothing better for him than fast food in front of the tv. Even if it meant eating the same thing for the third night in a row. He remembers his mom telling him that good taste comes after your twenties, whether it’s with food or men. She wasn’t totally wrong, even through the last one still hadn't proved itself to be true yet

His phone finally rings and he stops it before the first note can even finish.

He opens the oven, and sure enough, his lasagna is perfect. It's crunchy on the top but creamy at the same time, the generous meat visible between the layers. It’s his family's secret recipe that has been passed on and on for generations. He’s happy to see that he has now succeeded in keeping up the tradition.

Yeah. He loves Sunday.

He puts the plate on the table before sitting, his mouth watering as he starts to dig in.

But his pleasure is cut short when he hears the doorbell ring.

He’s torn between pretending not to be there or to yell at whoever it is on the other side of the door to go fuck themselves.

When the doorbell rings again, he knows the first option is out of question.

“Coming” He yells, cursing silently as he makes his way to the door.

He doesn’t even look before opening it, too angry at whoever is ruining his perfect Sunday. But his anger and frowning face disappears as soon as he gets a look at the person in front of him.

An angel. No, more than that. A God. That’s probably what this man is. He’s glorious, with long and messy hair falling over his face, almost hiding the most beautiful eyes Jensen has ever seen. Colors there are no names for sparkle in them, but its the most adorable smile, caught between embarrassment and excitement, that Jensen can't stop staring at.  

“Hi” The guy says before continuing when he sees that Jensen is waiting for more “I-I’m your neighbor, Jared”

The voice snaps Jensen back into the present, and that's when he notices the very round belly his guest unsuccessfully trying to hide behind a Tupperware container. “Oh yeah. You got here two months ago, right?”

The guy – Jared, nods, switching awkwardly from one foot to the other.

“You needed help with something or…?”

“No. I mean, yeah. I-I know this sounds strange, but uh, your windows are open, and the smell of what you’re cooking is drifting into my house”

“Shit, sorry about that” Jensen says “I'll keep them closed”

“No, that's not it, in fact it smells really good . . . incredible” Jared hurries to say “I- Every time you cook, I can smell it and it’s… I love it. I can’t cook, I almost burn the house every time I try” He laughs awkwardly, dropping his head as he does so.

Adorable. There are no other words to describe him. But it’s still doesn’t explain why he's here, and Jensen wishes he would explain himself because his lasagna is getting cold and God knows he won’t have the patience to heat it up.

“Well, thank you Jared” He says “It was a pleasure meeting you, but my food is getting cold so I-“

“Could I have some?” Jared asks abruptly “Please” He adds softly

“Some of my lasagna?” Jensen frowns.

Who the fuck goes to people's houses to ask them food? That’s some weird shit over here.

“Y-Yeah. It’s-I can’t and don’t want to eat a lot of things right now because my… my health, isn’t really good. But your food, it makes me so hungry. I thought – I thought maybe you would be ok with giving me a small portion? I don’t need a lot. I promise”

“Uh…” Jensen says, trying to comprehend what is happening. His new pregnant neighbor that he's never met is asking for his food. Yeah. Ok. That doesn’t sound crazy at all.

He wants to say no, but Jared is looking at him with what appear to be puppy eyes, his hands rubbing over his belly as if he was trying to reassure the baby and Jensen’s father always told him that helping others is the first step toward happiness.

“Sure” He says, getting out of the way so Jared can come in. “Give me your Tupperware so I can fill it up”

“Thank you!” Jared says happily

Jensen doesn’t answer, walking straight to his table so he can cut a portion of it. He’s not quite sure how much he should give him. Should he give him a small portion? A quarter? Half of it? Jared did say he didn’t want a lot. What if he doesn’t like it? He’ll be damned if his food ends up in the trash.

He settles for a quarter, which he thinks is a good compromise.

“Do you want some for your partner?” He asks. If he wants to make things right, may as well do them completely.

“I don’t-I- No, thanks”

“Alright” He says, handing the box back to Jared “Here you go. Enjoy”

“Thank you” Jared says, a deep blush spreading over his cheeks “Thank you so much”

“Happy to help”

Jared smiles at him again before walking toward the door, his hands tight against the Tupperware like he’s afraid someone’s gonna steal it from him.

Jensen’s anger is completely gone, overwhelmed by the cuteness of Jared, and when he waves at him one last time, a wide smile spreading on Jared’s face, he knows he did the right thing.

 

 

After that day, he sees Jared more often. They don’t talk or anything, simply wave at each other when they’re getting their mail or leaving for work. He knows that Jared works as a waiter in the restaurant on the corner, but he thinks that he’s also going to school, given the fact that he's seen him with books about law, management, economics, and other boring things like that more than once.

He still hasn’t seen the father of Jared's baby, through. To tell the truth, he didn’t see anyone coming to visit Jared, and he didn’t see Jared going anywhere else but the library and the restaurant.

He’s not stalking him. It may sound like he is, but he isn’t. This is a small town, and a pregnant man isn’t something you see on a regular basis. In big cities, sure enough. But here? Last time he saw one was when he was in third grade, and the guy didn’t even stay.

That’s the other thing that makes Jared special, no one moves here. Ever. It’s not that it sucks here, but there’s only two restaurants, one library, one school and the biggest event of the year is the Christmas market. You don’t come here when you’re twenty and have your whole life ahead of you.

Jensen grew up here, but he moved out when he went to college, and even if he did come back, there are still times where he wonders if he shouldn’t have moved somewhere else. That’s why he isn’t quite sure why Jared decided to move here.

“Maybe you should ask him?” Milo says, searching for a beer in Jensen’s fridge “You know, instead of talking about him all day”

“I don’t talk about him all day” He defends himself “I’m just curious”

“Did you see his boyfriend?”

“No. And that’s weird, too”

“Maybe he left?”

“You haven’t see the guy” Jensen says “He’s like… fucking hot. Not the typical hot, the kind of hot that you can’t even dream about”

“Then he’s crazy”

“He did come here to get lasagna so there’s a good chance” He laughs, taking another drink of his beer.

His eyes travel to the kitchen window he can see Jared’s house from, and he wonders who’s crazier between the two of them.

Two weeks have passed since Jared came by begging lasagna, and despite Jensen's greatest efforts, they didn’t bump into each other long enough to have a conversation.

But he hopes that will change today.

He wasn’t sure what kind of food would work the best. When he said he wanted to do beer battered mussels, Milo laughed right in his face and called him stupid because  “ _Everyone knows pregnant people don’t eat mussels, let alone beer”_.

So he looked online. He started searching for what would be the best thing to cook for someone pregnant. It apparently depends on each person, which didn’t help him, but he settled for chili con carne and a chocolate fondue.

He made sure to open all the windows so the smell would escape, then kept glancing towards Jared’s house time to time.

He’s not crazy. He isn’t. He just wants to know more about his new neighbors, including where his boyfriend is.

He just put his pot of chili on the table when he hears the doorbell ring.

It worked.

He walked to the door and opened it with a huge smile on his face.

“Hi Jared” He says “How are you?”

“Hey Jensen” Jared says, blushing a little “I, uh, I’m good. You?”

“Very good. I was just doing a little cooking” He stepped aside, leaving room for Jared to step in “You want some?”

“I don’t want to impose”

“You’re not” Jensen reassures him “I made too much anyway, so you’re doing me a favor”

“Oh” Jared says “Well if it’s helping you…”

He steps inside, thanking Jensen again as he does so.

“You’ve got a really beautiful house” Jared points out “It’s really comfy”

“Thanks” He says, taking another dish from his cupboard “It’s a little too big for me, but at least my nephews and nieces have rooms to sleep in when they come”

“You’ve got nephews and nieces?”

“Yeah, four of them. Two girls and two boys”

Jared smiles, softly rubbing his belly, and Jensen follows the movement, almost mesmerized by it.

“Are you having a girl or a boy?” He asks before quickly continuing “Sorry, that’s completely intrusive. You don’t have to answer”

“No problem” Jared says “It’s a boy”

“A little boy” Jensen repeats, a smile appearing on his face “Congrats”

“Thanks”

They stare at each other a little too long. Jensen losing himself in Jared’s beautiful eyes, wondering if wanting a man who’s already taken makes him a bad person, while Jared is probably just waiting for his food.

“You know” Jensen says “It’s kind of lonely, to eat alone. So, uh, if you’re not busy, and uh, if you want, maybe you could, I don’t know, eat here? With me? You don’t have to say yes but I thought that would be cool. Get to know each other and all”

“I-I’m not sure…”

“It’s just lunch” Jensen hurries to add

Jared bits his lip, his hand still moving on his belly like he’s trying to comfort his kid, and Jensen is about to tell him to forget it when Jared agrees.

“I would love to”

“You’re sure?” Jensen asks

“Yeah” Jared says “I’m stealing your food so I may as well eat it with you”

They settle down at the table, sitting across from each other, and Jensen watches nervously as Jared takes the first bite. Given by the way Jared closes his eyes in pleasure, a soft moan escaping his lips, he must have enjoyed it as much as Jensen hoped.

“You’re an amazing cook” Jared says “It’s the best food I've ever had”

“You should try my mom’s cooking. It’s amazing”

“I wish I could cook like this” He adds

“It’s not that hard. Maybe I could teach you?”

“That’s a nice offer, but I don't have a stove” He laughs “I, uh, I moved out on my own and thought I could do everything alone, but this little one doesn’t react too well whenever I carry heavy things”

“You don’t have a stove?”

“I have one, it’s in my garage” Jared defends himself “But you need to get down on the floor to hook it up, and I’m not even sure I can carry it from the garage to the kitchen”

“I could do it” Jensen offers “It won’t take more than a few minutes”

“I didn’t say that so you would do it”

“I know, I know” He says. “I’m offering, that’s all. I don’t have anything to do today, so I may as well help you”

“If you’re sure that’s ok…”

“I am” He reassures him “But I have a dessert for us first”

“God, I won’t be able to move after that”

Jensen laughs, taking the dirty dishes away and serving the dessert.

He does learn a few things from their lunch. Jared is twenty five, four years younger than Jensen. He wants to start his own business and  he’s working on a diploma. He said he didn’t finish college because of his illness. Jensen didn’t had the nerve to ask what his illness was, knowing full well that Jared would have told him if he'd wanted to.

He also learns that he doesn’t have any contact with his family, and that the baby's father was just a one night stand who didn’t want to have anything to do with them, which leaves him and his baby on their own.

Jared’s house looks like no one lives there. There are no pictures on the wall, no decorations, no anything that would make the house feel personal. There’s practically no furniture, and Jensen wonders how Jared has been living since he got here.

He helps him set up his stove and the tv, which ends up being way more complicated than Jensen expected.

Once they get past the awkwardness, he realized that Jared is probably one of the funniest guys he ever met. He keeps joking around, making puns that aren’t funny but that still make Jensen laugh because Jared's happiness is contagious.

“What time it is?” Jensen asks, wiping the pizza grease off his fingers. He’s almost sure he’s gonna regret eating so much, but he’s too happy to care.

“Shit, it’s already ten”

“Really?” Jensen sighs “Fuck. I need to prepare my things for tomorrow”

“Come on, being a teacher is cool”

“Yeah, but it’s exhausting” Jensen adds, getting up “Well Jared, that was a really good day. I had a great time”

“Me too” Jared says, blushing “If, uh, if you want to come back, tomorrow or anytime really, you can come”

“I’ll be here tomorrow then” He says

He hesitates a little before kissing Jared on the cheek, almost running to the door afterwards.

Once he’s back at home, less than 2 minutes later, he sends a text to Jared to thank him for everything, to which Jared replies that he can't wait for tomorrow.

They see each other every day after that. They meet at Jared’s house so Jensen can help him put things in place and even teach him how to cook.  After that they spend their time either talking or just chilling on the couch next to each other, Jared’s head falling over onto Jensen’s chest on more than one occasion.

Jensen found out that Jared’s parents stopped talking to him shortly after he got pregnant. Refusing to deal with their not just gay, but unmarried and pregnant son.

His siblings kept in contact at first. Until one day when Jared was hanging at his brother’s house with his nephew and his brother told him that he didn’t feel comfortable with having Jared alone with his son.

That’s when Jared decided to move. Choosing to go as far away from them as he could.

Jensen spent the rest of the night trying not to let Jared see how much it effected him. Neither his brother nor sister felt that way after he came out as gay. If anything, they’ve been closer than ever before. His parents didn’t react badly either. Though his dad had a little issue with it at first, he quickly understood that he could either accept Jensen or lose him.

He wishes Jared's family would have realized the same thing.

“Wanna go and grab a beer?” Milo asks as they walked to their cars

“No, I told Jared I would make him chicken tonight”

“Oh sorry, I forgot you had a boyfriend now”

“He’s not my boyfriend” Jensen says “We’re just friends”

“You've spent what, the last four weeks at his house?”

“Shut up”

“I’m just saying Jensen, he’s six months pregnant. In less than three months, he’ll have to take care of a newborn. And if you don’t talk about your relationship now, you won’t have time to do it after”

“We don’t have anything to talk about” He says, sliding into his car “Now, mind your own business and leave me alone”

“Ouch, that was painful” Milo says, pretending to be hurt

Jensen laughs before blowing him a kiss as he drives away from the school.

Tonight, Jared had to work late which means that he won’t be home until eight, so Jensen decided to cook at his own house first before joining Jared later. He went to the grocery store for chicken since, according to Jared, Jensen's Mexican chicken “the best fucking thing ever”.

He shook his head, trying to prevent himself from bursting into laughter alone in the store surrounded by strangers. Jared can barely get a sentence out without saying a swearword, but he promises he won’t do it once the baby is here.

Jensen gets everything he needs and some things he didn’t. A pie and a new pillow because he knows Jared’s back has been hurting him, before heading to the checkout.

He’s standing in line when a baby onesie catches his attention. He doesn’t know if buying something for the baby is weird, or if Jared will react badly, but it’s too cute for him not to buy it. He just hopes Jared won’t take it the wrong way.

It’s eight-thirty when Jared parks his car in his driveway, and Jensen waits patiently for him to send a text telling him that he can come over.

The smile on his face drops as soon as he sees Jared's text, his stomach twisting in pain.

“Can’t do it tonight. Too tired. Sorry”

It’s by far the worst excuse Jared could have used.

It’s not the fact that he says he’s tired: Jensen can’t imagine what it’s like to walk around with an actual baby in your stomach. But it never stopped them from seeing each other before.

If Jared was too sleepy, he would just roll over and lay his head on Jensen before falling asleep, not caring that it was only seven o’clock.

He doesn’t see why it should be an issue now.

He knows he should respect Jared's privacy and not go to his house, but he’s afraid that Jared is hurt, or sad, or God knows what. Plus, he already made the food. Maybe he can just drop it off to him and leave? He needs to feed his boys.

“Jay?” He calls, knocking on the door “I’m just dropping you off some food”

He doesn’t hear an answer, which only makes him more anxious. Maybe Jared is already asleep, or maybe he felt in the shower and can’t get up. Yeah, he can see why Jared calls him a drama queen now.

“Jay? Can you tell me to go fuck myself so I know you’re ok?”

To his surprise, the door opens, revealing what looks like a really tired and really sad Jared. His eyes are swollen and red, tears streaming down his cheeks, and snot coming from his nose.

“Shit, are you ok?” Jensen asks

“Yeah, I- I’m just- No” Jared admits, bursting into fresh tears in Jensen’s arms

Jensen lays the food on the floor as best as he can, holding on to Jared in order for him not to fall.

“Hush, baby, it’s ok. I’m here” He whispers, rubbing Jared’s back “Let’s get you inside, alright?”

Jared nods but doesn’t move, so Jensen puts one hand under his knees and the other around him in order to carry him safely. He places Jared carefully on the couch, and goes back to get the food, closing the door on his way.

He sits next to Jared and makes him roll over onto his lap until he can hug him properly.

“It’s ok, baby, it’s ok”

“I’m sorry” Jared cries out “I-It’s too much. Everything is too much”

“What are you talking about?”

“I have my ultrasound in a week” Jared confesses “And I don’t-I can’t deal with it alone Jen. I thought I could, that it wasn’t a big deal, but when I went to the first appointment there they all were, with their boyfriends and husbands, throwing it in my face. My baby won’t have that. He won’t have two loving parents. He’ll just have me, and I don’t know how to be a good dad. My… my sickness is back. It’s painful, it’s embarrassing, and I don’t know how I’ll be able to deal with it once he’s here”

“Jay, you need to breath love” Jensen says, pushing Jared’s hair behind his ears “I think you’re worrying about a lot of things that aren’t true. You’re gonna be a good dad. An excellent dad. I can see it, clear as day. A baby doesn’t need two parents: he only needs people who love him. He isn’t even here yet, and you already love him from the bottom of your heart”

He drops a hand on Jared’s belly, rubbing it gently “I love him from the bottom of my heart, too. I- I know I’m not his dad. I’m not asking to be. But you and him? I would run into a burning house for the two of you. Your baby is gonna be loved. So much. He won’t miss a thing, won’t feel unwanted or any other thing like that. And neither will you”

“I don’t- I don’t want to push him on you” Jared admits, swallowing hard “I know we’re… attracted, to each other. I like you, Jensen. So much. I never been this comfortable with someone since forever. And I know you’re feeling the same way. But this baby… this baby needs to be my priority. You said it yourself. You’re not asking to be his dad. But if we… if we start to build something together, there will come a time when you’ll need to be. But if you don’t want to, we all get hurt. The three of us. I can’t. I need to protect my baby”

“I said I’m not asking because I didn't think you wanted me to” Jensen explains “Jay, the fact that this baby doesn’t share my blood, doesn’t mean anything to me. At all. I love you, and whether you give birth to a baby or we adopt a six year old, it won’t matter.  Because in the end, I will still have a child with you, no matter what his blood or genetics are.”

“What if it doesn’t work? Us, I mean?”

“We won’t know if we don’t try” Jensen says “But this is up to you, Jared. If you want us to be friends and nothing more, then so be it. I’ll stay your friend, and I’ll help you with the baby”

Jared smiles before hiding his head in Jensen’s neck, crying a little more while he does so.

“What about your sickness? Is there something I can do?” He asks

“No, it’s, my stomach. I have an issue with my stomach. It’s nothing serious but it’s affecting my life”

“So no spicy chicken tonight, right?”

Jared laughs, which makes Jensen let out a breath of relief as he starts rocking Jared. He doesn’t know what he can or cannot do to help. But he knows, deep inside, that he loves Jared more than anything, and that he loves the baby just as much. Even if he isn’t his.

“I want to try” Jared whispers “Us. I want to try”

Jensen smiles, pushing Jared away from his chest just enough to capture his lips with his.  Going as slow as possible to make Jared feel  his love for him, his hand resting protectively over Jared's belly.

“Then let’s try it”

 

 

 

“Look at that daddies, there’s your baby” The doctor says, turning the screen toward Jared and Jensen.

“He’s so little” Jensen says, taking Jared’s hand in his “He’s the most beautiful baby I ever seen”

“We can’t see anything” Jared scoffs

“Yeah but I know he is”

Jared rolls his eyes, as the doctor laughs.“You should be happy, most dads aren't this expressive”

“I am” Jared says, looking at Jensen “I’m really happy”

 

 

 

 

“This is awful” Jared says, hiding his face with both hands

“No, you’re sexy”

“I look like a dead whale”

“A really sexy dead whale”

Jared throws a pillow at his face, but Jensen catches easily, throwing it back at Jared before sliding into bed, completely naked.

 “I find you really, really pretty”

“I’m big”

“With my baby”

He feels Jared’s dick twisting against his at his words, and a smile spreads through his own face.

Jared is nine months pregnant now, more glorious and perfect than ever, at least in Jensen’s opinion. Right now, he’s lying down on the bed, surrounded by pillows to try and make him feel better. The baby is due anytime now, and they’ve been trying everything to make him come. All kinds of different techniques, from long walks to spicy food, but no luck. Their last option, Jensen’s personal favorite, sex.

“You better enjoy it, because once he’s here, we won’t be able to do anything for a long, long time”

“Is this your idea of dirty talk? Because it’s not working”

Jared starts laughing but his face quickly turns into a painful grimace.

“You ok?” Jensen asks, cupping Jared’s face

“Yeah, it’s just, fuck it hurts!”

“Ok, did you . . ." Jensen stops “Did you just piss on me or did your water break?”

“I’m gonna cut your eyes out Jensen, I swear-“

“Hospital. Lets go to the hospital”

He helps Jared get up, both of them pulling clothes on as quickly as they can. Just before sex. Talk about bad timing!

“Breath, in and out, alright?”

“It’s awful Jen, it hurts so bad!”

“I know baby, but it’s gonna be over soon, I promise”

 

 

The labor lasts for twenty four hours, and Jensen never regrets making a promise more than he does now.

“You said 'it won’t be much longer', four hours ago!” Jared screams, pushing

“Well yeah, but apparently our son loves being in your belly” He says, holding Jared’s head the way the nurse told him to “Don't blame him. I've been inside, it’s pretty good”

“Shut the fuck up Jen, I swear-“ His sentence is cut off by another contraction, stronger this time, then, suddenly they hear the first screams of their baby.

“It’s a beautiful little boy” The doctor says, putting him on Jared’s stomach

“Hey baby” Jared says, tears already running down his face

“Welcome to the world, son” Jensen whispers, kissing his son’s head. “I’m your daddy, and this one here is the warm oven you’ve been in for the last few months”

Jared laughs, the sound intensifying Jensen’s not so funny joke.

“We should call him that” Jared says “Oven. It’s perfect, isn’t it? That’s how we met. Then that’s how we became friends”

“Yeah” Jensen laughs “Not sure he’ll see it that way, through”

“We’re gonna need to clean him up” The nurse says, taking the baby back. “What’s his name?”

“Jensen Padalecki Ackles”

“Jensen?” Jensen asks, turning toward Jared “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am” Jared says

Jensen pressed his lips against Jared’s head before gently pulling him towards him, hugging him as best as he could.

“I love you. So much”

“I love you too”

 

 

“ _So he’s not your boyfriend, huh? ;)_ ” 

Jensen rolls his eyes at Milo's text, and if his best friend didn’t have his one month old son in his arms, he would probably have thrown the phone in his face.

“You’re good?” Jared asks, sliding onto Jensen’s lap “He won’t let him fall, right?”

“Nah, don’t worry. I’ll cut his dick off if he does”

“Don’t say dick”

“Sorry. His penis”

“Somehow, that's even worse”

Jensen laughs, pulling Jared closer until he can kiss him.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah, I kind of got it a few months ago”Jared laughs “I love you too. And your kitchen”

“Yeah, you could close your windows by the way” Milo says “I swear, I can smell everything you’re cooking. And I can see you kissing, too, which makes me wants to puke”

They decided the best option was to live in Jensen’s house since it was the biggest and more functional. But after discussing it, they chose to keep Jared’s house and to rent it out to whoever.

Whoever, happens to of course be Milo.

“Oh, you’re jealous?” Jared says “Let me kiss you, too”

“No, no, no!!” Milo begs, even through he isn’t moving, way too afraid of dropping the baby.

Watching the man he loves the most trying to kiss his bestfriend while holding his baby is not something Jensen thought he would ever see, but as his mom used to say, good taste come after your twenties.

“Not my boyfriend. My fiancé” Jensen sends to Milo, watching as a huge and not-so-surprised smile appears on his face.

He walks to the couch and takes baby Jack (as they've been calling him, since Jensen declared no son of his would be stuck being called 'little Jensen' his entire life) out of Milo’s arms, holding him against his chest.

“Come here baby, Daddy’s gonna teach you how to make lasagna”

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/Tq1JjwQ)

**Author's Note:**

> It went a little out of hands. I hope you like it !


End file.
